warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventure of a Lifetime
Enjoy! Neep 15:27, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Cast of characters Twister: A slim dark gray tom with amber eyes Snap: A mottled brown and white tom with pale yellow eyes, and a torn left ear Crackle: A slender silver tabby she-cat with bright green eyes, and dark stripes. Striker: A massive golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes, and a white chest and paws Reed: A black she-cat with green eyes and short, slick fur Hazel: A light brown tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes Feather: A long-haired gray tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes and white paws. (those of you on COTCwiki, this is Feather when she was younger.) Prologue A tom stalked through the night, unaware of the shadows that lurked around him. He jumped back as a bush rattled, and scurried up a tree. He dug his claws into the nearest branch and heaved himself up. Several sleek shadows with glowing eyes snarled at him and scrambled up the oak tree. The tom shrieked through the night and clawed the nearest one and he watched proudly as the cat fell and slumped to the ground. Four cats were left, clawing and biting the tom. The fight went on for hours, and two cats were dead. The tom was exausted, but he kept aiming blows at the intruders. Finally, a larger cat jumped out from behind him and the tom heard a snap, and the world went black. Chapter One Twister's stomach growled as a squirrel darted out in front of him. Crackle snickered. "You could have killed it if it weren't for your growling stomach!" Twister laughed and jumped on her, nipping her ears. Crackle pushed him off, giggling. "Enough of that, we need to find prey to bring to Striker and Hazel. Haven't you heard that Hazel is expecting Striker's kits?" Twister gasped. "Kits? She's having kits? LET'S GO!" he yelled as he took off running. Crackle tripped him with her tail. "No, you deaf lump of fur. Expecting. Not having. Come on, we need to find prey." Crackle lifted her tail and stalked towards a bramble bush. Twister saw a plump mouse nibbling on a seed, and he leaped. His paws were splattered with warm blood when he lifted his prey to Crackle and burried it. Crackle smiled, "Nice catch!" Twister admired her squirrel. "Yours too." Crackle's whiskers twitched in amusement. "More prey, let's go!" she commanded. Snap stalked soundlessly through the forest, his long curved claws sheathing and unsheathing. He stopped when he heard two cats giggling ahead of him. "Who's there?" he called. The giggling stopped, and he heard rustling as they fled from him. Snap roared and they ran faster. He snickered as two cats, a dark gray tom, and a silver tabby she-cat scurried away, prey in their jaws. Snap grinned in delight and he began walking through the woods alone once more. He stumbled over the body of a tom. "Oh yes, I remember you," he laughed. "I killed you last night." The tom's eyes were a pale green and sightless, and his fur was blood stained, wounded, and his neck was snapped. "Those Clan cats don't know how to defend themselves from one tom! They lost two cats last night, but I killed the murderer." Snap's paws warmed in pleasure as he remembered. Six cats fought against a rogue tom, and he struck two of them down with heavy blows of his claws. The last four of the Clan cats were tired and injured, but they fought the tom still. The tom was slowing down too. Snap, tired of watching them struggle, leaped into battle and broke the tom's neck. He had ended the battle. Him. Himself. He had defended the weak Clan cats. Snap was pleased as he burried the tom's body to be polite, and he continued walking through the forest. Chapter Two Striker and Hazel shared tongues. He loved Hazel so much. Hazel meowed in surprise as Twister and Crackle returned breathless and frightened. "Yes?" Hazel asked calmly. "A frightening cat, so familiar, with these awful piercing eyes and long claws, roared at us and scared us." Twister rapidly explained. "Yeah! But we did bring you some prey, Striker and Hazel." Crackle cackled as she dropped the prey in front of her masters. Twister was still trembling at the thought of that cat coming in and killing them all. Hazel nodded, her beautiful blue eyes flashing. "Get some rest, you two, were moving out tomorrow." Twister and Crackle gasped. "Why?" they exclaimed. Striker stood up, his majestic looks silencing them all. "That strange cat sounds very familiar indeed, and we must stay away from him. We have to flee. When Hazel has her kits, Snap will hunt them down and kill us. We must move away from him." Striker meowed. Twister became suspicious. "Excuse me, sir, but how do you know Snap?" Striker silenced him with a fierce glare. "A long time ago, Twister. I cannot explain such horrible memories." Crackle huddled closer to Twister. "But where will we move?" she asked. Striker licked a paw thoughtfully. "To the Clans." Snap smiled his sinister smile as he heard Striker say this. Snap was standing outside of the cavern in which they lived, and he had rolled in ferns to cover his scent. "To the Clans, eh?" he snickered. "Those weak, foolish-minded Clans? What a foolish idea." He heard the two young cats who had ran from him earlier ask questions, and Striker and Hazel calmly explaining it to them. "Kits? Hazel is having kits? Striker's kits?" Snap snarled. "No! This can't be!" Snap stopped himself from giving himself away by lowering his voice dangerously. "I will hunt you down, Striker, and finish you off once and for all." Chapter Three Twister padded happily beside Crackle as Striker and Hazel lead them up a steep hill. He wondered where they were going to stay, what to eat, where to drink, and where to sleep. Crackle spat a curse as she cut her paw on a stick that was jutting out of the moorland, and Twister helped her lick it. Striker announced that they should all stop and eat at sunhigh. Hazel nibbled on a blackbird while Twister and Crackle shared a plump rabbit Striker had caught for them. Striker himself was feasting on a field mouse that had scared his fur off by making a rustle in the bushes. "We're almost there, stay strong," Hazel announced. Striker beckoned the two young cats forward. "Time to go, you two, finish up that rabbit." They quickly gulped down the rest of the rabbit and followed their masters. A large stream lay ahead of them but Striker bunched up his muscles and leaped across gracefully, then landed on all four paws. "Come on, it's not that hard." he encouraged. Twister's slim, lightly built body made it easy to leap and soon he was shoulder-to-shoulder with Striker, encouraging Crackle who was trembling. Crackle gulped, squeezed her eyes shut, and jumped. What amazed her was that she landed on all four paws next to Twister when she opened her eyes. Striker encouraged his mate who was struggling with her swollen belly. When Hazel jumped, she landed clumsily on the other side with her legs and tail dangling in the air. Twister helped her up and Striker groomed her fur. Hazel smiled graciously and the four cats continued their journey. Snap watched Hazel fall when she jumped across the river, and he snickered as Striker groomed her fur. It was easy, spying on two useless runts and a couple who couldn't get their mind straight. He jumped over the river with one impressive leap and landed on the other side, teeth bared. He was ready to do his duty. Soon, Snap was crouched in the long moorland grass following the group towards the pine woods. He couldn't be seen since he was so gentle and careful. He heard Striker's voice ahead asking when the kits were due, and Hazel replied, "Not too long." Snap snarled angrily. This wouldn't happen. He would stop it before it would. Snap unsheathed his claws. This would be simple. Chapter Four Striker led the group towards the WindClan camp, and hushed Twister and Crackle who were talking and giggling behind them. Hazel wobbled beside her mate, her swollen belly weighing her down, but Striker kept close to her the whole journey. As they approached the camp, Striker hissed,"I used to be a WindClan warrior. They're brave, noble, witty cats, but they do not usually accept outsiders. If we don't get in, we'll seek ThunderClan. I get this weird feeling that Snap knows where we are, so we must hurry. Remember, approach WindClan with pride, respect, and patience. Don't seem hostile." Twister and Crackle nodded solemnly, and Hazel twitched her ears, signalling that she heard. Striker puffed out his chest, unsheathed his claws, and beckoned the others into the camp. As Striker padded into the clearing, several cats gasped, "It's Mapleclaw!" Hazel bared her teeth as one cat glared at her hostilely. "Onestar, come look at these lumps of fur," called the WindClan deputy, Crowfeather. Twister dipped his head as a small, mottled tabby tom with a graying muzzle step out of a well-protected den. "Greetings, I am Onestar. Welcome to our ca..." he broke off suddenly. He was staring at Striker. "Mapleclaw!" he exclaimed. Hazel fidgeted under the old leader's fierce gaze. "Who's your mate, Mapleclaw?" Striker stepped forward, his muscles rippling. "I am not Mapleclaw, call me Striker, Onestar. This is my mate, Hazel, who's expecting my kits. And these are my adopted children Twister and Crackle." Onestar listened with intense curiousity. Several WindClan warriors muttered to one another and glared at the outsiders, and the silence was broken when Crowfeather stepped forward. "We can't trust him, Onestar, he's a foul traitor. He left our wonderful Clan to be with a fat, worthless kittypet!" Several cats gasped in shock as he said this. Striker spat at Crowfeather, "She's a beautiful young she-cat, Crowfeather. You left your Clan to be with Leafpool! You broke the warrior code. You deserve no respect from this Clan!" Crowfeather snarled tearfully, but he couldn't respond. Hazel edged closer to Striker, trembling. Twister stepped in front of Crackle, claws unsheathed and teeth bared. Crackle flexed her claws and snarled at Onestar, who was sitting silently, eyes wide. The old leader cried out in fury, "Attack these intruders! Rip their fur out and claw their muzzles until they surrender! They have insulted my deputy, intruded our camp without permission, and broke our peace!" WindClan warriors surrounded the outsiders, claws unsheathed, snarling insults. Snap watched the pathetic cats yelp and squeal in pain while the Clan cats slashed and bit at them. He unsheathed his long, curved claws and sharpened them on an old, dead oak tree, snickering. Snap was ready to kill. Striker wouldn't recognize them in all of the mess. He saw two dark gray toms with fierce amber eyes slashing and wrestling each other. Snap was ready. He darted out of his hiding place, yowling, and leaped on one of the gray toms. He heard him snarl, "Get off of me you idiot!" The other dark gray tom was more slim then the other, and he ran back to Striker, crying a warning. "Snap! Snap is here! He will kill us!" Hazel wailed. Crackle slashed Crowfeather's ear and dove under his belly, tearing out clumps of fur as she went. Crowfeather thrashed around, yowling and spitting. Crackle leaped up and jumped at him, claws outstretched. Crowfeather spun around quickly and hit her with swift, elegant blows. Snap whipped around to Striker, who was distracted by Onestar who leaped at clawed his sides, satisfaction and pleasure warming his fur. This was it. He would kill Striker, and take Hazel away from the camp. His only chance. Snap ran towards Striker and leaped on his back, ready to break his neck. He let out a shrill cry as Hazel headbutted him off her mate and crushed him to the ground. Snap lay there, blood spilling from clawmarks and bites from Hazel. Hazel stood up gravely, and stared down at him. "Why?" she questioned him tearfully. Snap looked up at her. He would have to tell the truth now. "Hazel, I am your mate. Not Striker." Hazel cried out in alarm. "Me? You? No, no! What do you mean?" Snap lowered his head, ashamed. "You are expecting my kits, not Striker's." Chapter Five Exausted from his wounds, Twister slept where he had fought. Breezepelt had wrenched his shoulder when suddenly a mottled brown and white tom tore him off of Twister, which was a relief. The last thing he remembered was Hazel's cry and Striker's yowl before the world went black. Twister blinked his wide amber eyes in alarm. Were his masters alright? He scrabbled to his paws, swaying slightly, and cried their names out. Several sleeping, wounded cats littered the clearing. Crackle laid on the ground, eyes closed, blood trickling from her ear. Twister's heart twisted in pity and grief for all the injured cats. His blood ran cold when he stumbled over three limp bodies, so familiar. A tabby she-cat, a large golden tom, and the mottled tom who had rescued Twister. He cried out, "Hazel, Striker! Wake up, wake up!" Hazel cried out in alarm as Twister prodded her. Clawmarks ran down her sides and several clumps of fur were missing down her flank. Twister sighed in relief. She would be alright. He examined Striker, who blinked open wide amber eyes and stared at Twister. "You did good, son." Striker purred. Twister purred back and licked his ears. Striker suddenly stopped purring and glanced around in alarm, where WindClan warriors were awaking and getting to their paws sleepily. "We have to leave, now. Twister, I don't care if your tired. Snap is asleep, and we need to leave before we are attacked again. Now!" Striker whispered. Twister nodded and heaved Crackle over his shoulders. Striker nudged Hazel urgently and nosed her to her paws. "Follow me." he growled. Twister scrabbled after Striker and Hazel, Crackle weighing him down. He heard WindClan warriors howling and snarling behind them. Striker took Crackle off his shoulders and carried her by the scruff. "Never mind that, they're coming! Dash down the moor, and meet me by those boulders on the other side of the river, quickly!" Striker snarled. Twister nodded and took off, looking nothing more than a gray blur. Hazel ran heavily after him. Striker dragged Crackle as quick as he could. Oh, when will this end, he thought. Snap opened his eyes and looked urgently around. The group was gone. He had slept through their excape. Snap's tiredness suddenly exploded into fury. "Where in StarClan did those idiots go?" he snarled at the nearest warrior, a she-cat. She trembled at his outburst. "They excaped. I'm sorry. We couldn't do anything," she meowed. Snap roared in fury. Striker took his mate and those two morons away without him knowing! The she-cat yelped in fear as Snap snapped at her throat, and ran away. Snap growled at her. What a pathetic excuse for a cat, he thought. Crowfeather bent over him, fury dancing in his cold blue eyes. "Get up, stupid, you're leaving." Snap spat at the rude young tom. "Why me? I'm the one who helped your excuse for a Clan," he retorted. Crowfeather nudged him roughly to his paws. "Take a piece of fresh-kill off the pile, and leave." Snap stretched his sore muscles, glaring at Crowfeather. He took a field mouse from the pile and padded unhappily out of the camp entrance. Crowfeather instructed two warriors named Breezepelt and Heathertail to take him to the border. Heathertail was a pretty, fierce-looking tabby she-cat, and Breezepelt was a tough-looking gray tom with fierce amber eyes. Snap padded side-by-side with Heathertail and Breezepelt. He couldn't help noticing how much Breezepelt looked like Crowfeather. "Is Crowfeather your father?" Snap asked gently. Breezepelt turned his head, eyes furious, claws unsheathed. "I don't like to talk about it," he spat. Chapter Six Striker led his group to the sun-warmed rocks by the river and plopped gratefully on the nearest one. Sunlight warmed him from his tail to the tips of his claws, and made a pleasent feeling burst in him. Behind him, Hazel wobbled onto a flat boulder and sat down, looking about. Twister managed to wake Crackle and was taking her to the river bank for a cool drink of water. Crackle shot her paws out of the water suddenly and something silver wriggled and leaped on the shore. Striker's happiness turned into curiousity as he bent over the creature. "It's a fish!" he exclaimed. Crackle puffed out her chest proudly. "Well, ''I ''caught it," she boasted. Twister bent over the river again, his claws unsheathed, and waited for more fish to come. Soon, each of the cats were finished eating the fish they had caught, and turned their faces towards the sunset. "How lovely," Hazel meowed. Striker laid on his back, with Hazel licking his ears. Snap was probably dead or held captive by WindClan. He couldn't have excaped. Peace overwelmed Striker as he gently shut his eyes. Life was perfect. Snap trotted through the forest, alone once again. He had left the two warriors behind and was making the journey for himself. He must find Striker and his pitiful gang before the next sunrise. A rustle in the bushes alarmed Snap, and he jumped back, claws unsheathed. "Who's there?" he snarled. A rabbit leaped out of the bushes at the sound of his voice and took off bounding through the undergrowth. Snap's anger erupted and he dug after the rabbit, leaves and dust shooting up everywhere from his digging. A rabbit dangled in Snap's jaws by the time he reached the Tall Pines, and he gulped it down hungrily. He wanted to tear Striker apart as he did that rabbit. Charmed by his looks and his loving personality, Snap's mate, Hazel, had abandoned him and went to be with Striker. They adopted two young rogues who travelled the forest day and night and called them their children. Now, Hazel knew the truth about the kits, and her life would be a disaster. Snap smiled sinisterly. Striker ''and ''Hazel would be his next victims. Chapter Seven Hazel bristled in fear as Striker led the group towards the deepest part of the forest. What if Snap was in there? What if he would kill us all? Striker saw that she was tense and licked her ears, purring. Hazel unwillingly licked his muzzle back, her mind fogged with her latest discovery. She imagined tiny lives stirring inside of her, not Striker's kits, but Snap's. Hazel imagined them being murderous and cruel like their actual father. She would never enjoy her life again. Hazel bit her lip from yowling the truth to Striker, but she knew he would leave her alone in the forest. She bent her head as Twister nudged her forward. "Hazel, is it the kits?" Striker asked worriedly. Hazel shook her head. "Just dozed off, I suppose." Striker purred, "Pay attention, Hazel. I smell cats up ahead." Hazel flinched, her back arched. "Cats? Ahead?" she wailed. Striker nodded solemnly. "Crackle, take Twister and look to see if the coast is clear, and hurry." Crackle obeyed, taking Twister with her. A glossy silver head poked out of the brambles. "All is clear. The cat smell must be scent markers, Striker, sir," Crackle panted. Striker thanked her and Twister and the group continued forward. Hazel forced herself to remain calm, and to not think about the evil cat whose kits shared his evil blood. Snap had entered ThunderClan territory. Trees blocked the sky from view, leaves littered the ground, and the clearing was made up of thick undergrowth. At last, he ducked under a bramble. Shocked to find no footing under his paws, he screamed in surprise. He was falling! Snap twisted in the air and tried to dig his claws into the muddy cliff, but he finally tumbled into a large bramble bush below. Pain shot through his chest, and the areas where thorns were pricking his skin. Snap opened his eyes even though he felt as he was swaying. Large blue eyes peered down at him. "I think he's hurt, Lionblaze. Let's take him to camp." Snap was alarmed. Camp? Where was the camp? Would they be taking him to kill him? Snap wondered about all these questions as a pretty gray she-cat and a magnificent tabby tom lifted him up and carried him to a well-protected grassy area. The gray tabby she-cat smiled down at him. "Welcome to ThunderClan." Chapter Eight Snap flexed his sore muscles to stretch them. "Thanks, Cinderheart." he purred as the gray she-cat gave him a mouse. He smiled happily. Cinderheart was cute, kind, funny, and had a lot of courage. He liked her better than Hazel. Snap sank into the soft moss nest. Maybe he should just give up his hunt, and live in ThunderClan with Cinderheart and his new friends Lionblaze and Jayfeather. A sudden thought jolted him. Hazel was having ''his ''kits soon, and he needed those kits to live with him instead of those soft-hearted fools. Snap flexed his claws. He must have those kits! Striker and Hazel wouldn't keep them. They were his sons and daughters, not Striker's. He would kill if he had to. Jayfeather patted his shoulders. "Relax, Snap. I can give you some more marigold for your sore muscles if they hurt," he grumbled. Snap shook his head. Jayfeather was always grumpy, but Snap didn't care. He had bravery, courage, the air of a full-grown cat. Snap liked Jayfeather a lot, even though he was blind. He also liked the elderly leader, Firestar, who was brave, fierce, and an excellant leader even at such an old age. Firestar had a bright orange coat, warm green eyes, and a rather handsome look about him. His mate was nice too, Sandstorm. Snap liked everything about ThunderClan. He wanted to stay. The thought kept jolting him back to his mission, and Snap decided he must go. Crackle unsheathed her claws and yelped as rocks tumbled down a cliff below into a large bramble bush. "Striker, come look at this!" she gasped. Hazel adn Striker came running towards her, and she hissed at them to slow down. "There's a cliff, not very far down. It looks like an excellant place to stay if it weren't for that bramble bush!" Striker licked her muzzle. "Good find, Crackle." Crackle's chest swelled with pride at his praise. There was nothing better than getting praise from Striker, a brave, noble cat. Twister came up from behind. "Hey Crackle, come look at th...." Twister's words faltered into a scream as he tumbled down the cliff, rocks following. "Twister!" cried all three cats. A weak mew came from below. Hazel whipped around to Crackle and Striker, eyes wild with worry. "Crackle, go down and bring him somewhere safe and well-hidden. Me and Striker will find another way down. Remember, Crackle. Don't fall." Chapter Nine Crackle slid down the muddy cliffside on her four paws and jumped over boulders and bramble bushes. Poor Twister! She was so worried about her best friend, and anxiety swelled in her chest until she thought she would pop. Crackle carefully padded over to the bramble bush. "Twister, Twister are you alright?" she gasped. Twister's sleek gray head popped out of the side of the bramble bush. "Crackle! We're on Clan territory!" he sqeaked in excitement. Crackle felt her fur on her spine lift in alarm. "Which Clan?" she asked him. "ThunderClan. Snap is here, I smell his stink," Twister growled. Crackle gasped in shock but Twister slapped his tail over her mouth. "Snap could be a mouselength away! We must keep quiet." Crackle sank her teeth gently in Twister's tail and he pulled it away quickly. "What about Striker and Hazel?" she yelped. Twister hissed urgently at her. "Quiet! Don't worry about them, they'll be fine," he growled. Crackle mumbled an apology, and the two cats laid down in the grass soundlessly. Striker and Hazel bounded into the clearing. "Crackle, is Twister alright?" Hazel asked worriedly. Crackle nodded, and Twister silenced them with a hiss. "Good," Striker whispered. "Why are we keeping our voices down?" Twister lashed his tail angrily. "When I tell you quiet, I mean QUIET! Okay?" he snarled. Striker's eyes flashed but he bent down low, ears flattened. Hazel grumbled at Twister and sat beside him, whispering angrily to him. Twister's whiskers twitched in annoyance and he stood up, head low, and slinked into the bramble bush with Crackle following close behind. "Snap is here. I smell him close by." Snap stayed in ThunderClan until moonhigh, said his thanks, and left his friends behind. After he was finished with his mission, Snap would come back and stay with Cinderheart, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather once more. The cats had been so kind and generous to him, and he greatly appreciated it. Snap smelled cats nearby. Striker and his gang! Snap had found them! He unsheathed his claws, and slank through the undergrowth. Chapter Ten Hazel slept close to Stiker under the protection of the bramble bush. She yawned, stretched, and blinked open her eyes. For some reason, she could not sleep. "Striker, I'm going for a walk," she whispered. Striker mumbled and shut his eyes tightly, and rolled over. Hazel flexed in the moonlight, her beautiful tabby fur gleaming like silver. A rustle sounded in the bushes, and she pricked her ears urgently. What was that? A gleam of eyes in the darkness. The whisper of paws through the undergrowth. A awful familiar scent hit her nose. Snap! Hazel whipped around, yowling, and bounded back to the bramble bush, shouting, "Snap is here! Wake up, wake up!" Striker leaped to his paws, claws unsheathed. "Snap! Where?" he demanded. Hazel led him to the spot where she had saw the tom. Striker narrowed his eyes. "I see nothing, you're just seeing things. Get to bed," he commanded. Hazel slashed his muzzle with unsheathed claws. "No! He's here!!" she snarled. Snap pawed his muzzle in pain, mumbling angrily. Hazel arched her back and screamed as a massive cat dashed from the shadows, claws lashing out. Teeth gleamed in the darkness, and claws glinted like frost in the moonlight. All Hazel remembered were a pair of yellow eyes filled with anger and pain, a glint of claws, and snapping teeth before the world went black. Twister heard the scream of a battle nearby and jumped to his paws. That was Striker's yowl he had heard! "Crackle, get up NOW! Snap is here, and he's fighting Striker!" he howled. Crackle leaped to her paws before dashing out, yowling battle cries. No sound replied. Twister yowled this time again, louder. Still no sound. Worried sick, the two young cats dashed to the nearest open area. Twister saw a massive cat, yellow eyes full of satisfaction, sitting alone, licking the blood from his paws. "Ah, Twister, Crackle, so pleased to meet you," he purred. Twister felt Crackle tense beside him. "Who are you, and what have you done with Striker and Hazel!?" Crackle growled suspiciously, her claws digging into the ground. "Look," Snap pointed to the bush with his tail. Two motionless bodies stretched out among the ground. Twister and Crackle wailed in grief. Twister whipped around, angrier than Crackle had ever seen him. His face was twisted in fury, eyes glittering, claws outstretched. His lip was curled in a fierce snarl. "No!" screamed Crackle. "He will kill you, too!" Twister looked back at her and bowed his head. "You're right." Crackle opened her mouth to reply but when she looked for Snap, he was gone. "No," Twister whispered hoarsly. Crackle dried her eyes. "They were wonderful cats. Why, WHY DID SNAP KILL THEM?" she cried. "I'm alive," came a weak voice from the bushes. Crackle and Twister gasped as Hazel leaped to her paws. "I must have been knocked out. Is Striker alright--" she broke off when she saw Striker's limp body. "NO! He couldn't have! NO NO!" she wailed. Hazel and Twister watched urgently while Crackle listened for a heart beat. "He's dead," she whispered. Chapter Eleven Snap was stretched out in the moonlight, listening to the gentle snoring of his new Clanmates. Cinderheart laid beside him, her head on his chest. "Snap, do you ever wonder what's beyond the earth, among the stars?" she asked. Snap nodded. "I know there is the Sun, and the Moon, and stars, but I don't know if there's an even bigger world beyond it." Cinderheart sighed happily as he said this. "I wish I could see it," she purred. Snap licked her ear. "Me too," he whispered. They shared tongues, and soon fell asleep under the stars. Snap was happy, his conscious and his mind clear, and not a spark of guilt clawed at him that night. This was his home now. After they had buried Striker near the river, Hazel, Twister and Crackle began fleeing from Snap's new home, afraid that he would kill them too. They settled under a hawthorn bush surrounded by bracken and brambles. Their first night without Striker. Hazel was sobbing softly into her paws, while Twister and Crackle were shocked. Nobody said a word. Twister had managed to catch a scrawny rabbit. "It's nothing like Striker used to catch," sobbed Twister. Crackle licked his ear. "Everything's going to be alright. Striker is among the stars now, where all the faithful, noble cats go. You'll get to see him again someday." "You really think so?" Twister gasped. Crackle nodded solemnly, and continued comforting the thin gray tom. The next morning was quiet and sad. Hazel led them just outside of the woods. She whipped around, snarling at both of them. "GO! Away from me!" she howled. Twister and Crackle jumped back, startled. "What do you mean?" Crackle cried. "Live on your own! You are old enough to take care of yourselves, defend yourselves, and hunt for yourself! Leave me alone, and start your own families!" Hazel snarled. She turned her back on them, and darted up the hill awkwardly, her very swollen belly slowing her down. Crackle and Twister huddled close together, scared and depressed. They had lost Striker, Hazel left them, and now they were alone in the big, dark, scary woods where Snap and his wildcats dwelled! Twister and Crackle were brave, though, and lived day by day finding shelter under trees and bushes, fighting off rogues, and catching their own prey. Hazel was nothing but a coward. They didn't need her! They would be just as good living on their own. Chapter Twelve As Hazel continued through the field, she felt sudden jolts of grief, guilt, and horror. Why had she done such a terrible thing to Twister and Crackle? She regretted it horribly. Hazel turned back, but something kept urging her forward. She bounded through the field, dodging the hooves of passing cows and sheep. Her muscles were screaming for a rest and at last Hazel plopped gratefully on the ground. She curled her paws around her head, sobbing. She was alone. Striker had died, and she had sent Crackle and Twister away from her. Driven mad with grief, she stood up and let out a loud howl that echoed across the forest. She bent her head in shame as the sun set, and dark clouds pushed across the sky. Thunder rumbled, and lightning flashed. Hazel didn’t move. When rain slashed down, she dove for cover in a well-sheltered barn with hay littering the floor. As the storm roared outside, she sobbed silently by herself. What had she done? Twister and Crackle were dashing through the forest through the slashing rain. Lightning flashed overheard, followed by a deafening roar of thunder. Twister looked as thin as a blade of grass as his pelt was slicked back in the rain and Crackle could count every single of his ribs. “Twister, haven’t you eaten lately?” she meowed over the sound of the rain. “No…I can’t. I just can’t! I lost my only father to a horrible evil cat, and my mother left us out here in the cold and rain! I can’t bear it,” he wailed. Crackle and Twister worked together to make a sturdy home to stay during the storm. Crackle brought broad leaves, sticks, mud, and bark to build it with, while Twister weaved long pieces of grass and patted mud into the holes. Soon, a small cave formed. It was very small, and the two young cats had to squeeze together to fit, but it sheltered them from the rain. Crackle had caught them a squirrel. They shared it, even though Twister didn’t want to, and gulped down the last of the bites. Both were exhausted and grieved, and they fell asleep quickly, their dreams haunted by Snap. Snap slashed the nearest WindClan warrior’s ears. Foolish WindClan! They had drove him out for no good reason, and now they were invading the borders of his Clan! Briarlight leaped into battle and tore the tom off of Snap, allowing him room to run free. Snap wriggled under the tom’s hot breath and slashed upward with his claws. The tom howled in pain and ran back onto his side of the border. Briarlight smiled sweetly as usual at Snap, and slashed the muzzle of a light tabby she-cat. Heathertail! Snap recognized the tabby, and his anger exploded. He ran and slashed his claws down her sides until she ran bleeding and yowling back into the heather-filled fields. An apprentice clawed Snap’s shoulders and rammed him headfirst into an oak tree. Snap, angered by pain, threw the apprentice as far as he could over the border. He heard a squeak and a howl from the apprentice as he tumbled down the mud-slicked riverside. Crowfeather leaped on Brambleclaw and sank teeth into his scruff and shook him violently. Brambleclaw cried out in alarm. “RETREAT!” The ThunderClan cats ran, bleeding and muddy, back across their border. Crowfeather called out after Brambleclaw. “Mouse-brained idiot! Cowards! Fox-hearted pieces of mouse dung!” he shouted insultingly. The ThunderClan cats paid no attention as they ran back into the camp. Snap ran close behind, running near his friend, Briarlight. “You alright?” she panted. “Fine, thank you,” Snap hissed. The ThunderClan cats arrived home, looking bloody and defeated with their heads hung low. Snap bent his head with a snarl. His first defeat. Chapter Thirteen Twister was growing big, strong, and fierce by living in the wild. Crackle was, too. The warm, damp night air hit Twister's nostrils and he sighed deeply. He still missed Hazel, but Crackle was much better than that his abandoning, cruel foster mother! A strong gust of wind blew his long fur flat to his pelt. They had made a home by the river in a deep cavern hidden by tall grass, weeds, and cattails in the white rock boulders. Crackle had went out to catch some prey for Twister and her, and Twister had to stand guard over their new home. He flexed his claws impatiently. He wanted excitement. He wanted action. Twister was tired of standing guard by himself. After he had set the border marks, Twister crossed the river and onto RiverClan territory. His pelt dripped and streamed as he dashed into the camp. The camp was asleep. A strong, smelly scent of fish blasted his nose and he coughed wretchedly. His eyes watered. Twister was alarmed by a stern voice just behind him. "Just what do you think you're doing in RiverClan camp?" Crackle's paws felt cool as she padded through the soft pine needled forest floor. Wind buffeted her sleek, glossy pelt and she flattened her ears with an annoyed hiss. So far, she had caught a thrush and two voles and had buried them back in the woodland. Crackle lifted her head to the full moon as it shined brightly above her head. Her silver tabby fur looked white in the moonlight, and she layed down happily in the pine forest. A sleek, dark shadow bent over her. Crackle jumped back, yowling in alarm. "Who are you, and what do you want?" she howled. As the cat's scent blew in the wind towards her, she recognized it as a tom. "Twister?" she called. The tomcat tossed his broad head towards her. "Twister? I think you have the wrong cat. I'm Granite, a cat who lives around here." Crackle hissed and aimed a furious blow at his head. The tomcat dodged the blow smoothly with a dip of his head. "Relax, do you see any anger on me? I'm just a cat, like you." Crackle widened her eyes as he revealesdd himself to be a large gray and white tom with forest-green eyes. He lifted his narrow muzzle in suspiciousness. "You're not from around here. Tell me your name." Crackle hesistated. "I'm Crackle," she stammered. Granite snorted. "You look lovely in the moonlight," he purred. Crackle found herself being mesmerized by his beautiful green eyes, and she sighed happily. "You are very handsome," she whispered. Granite snorted again, and laid down, flicking his tail. "Handsome? I'm ugly. The only thing cats notice about me are my eyes." Crackle felt warmth from her ear tips to the tip of her claws. "No your not. I think your handsome." She scuffled her paws. "I like you." Granite began to chuckle. "I like you, too. You're a tough, brave, lovely she-cat, Crackle. I like brave she-cats." Crackle sighed and sat down beside him. "Let's get to know each other, first," she purred. Alarmed, Twister whipped around, eyes wild with fear. A large, strong gray she-cat was glaring at him. She had crystal-blue eyes, and soft, glossy fur. "What do you want?" she meowed smoothly. Twister hesistated. Oh, where was Crackle? He desperately wished she was there. "I..wanted to e-explore, madam." he stammered. The gray she-cat was magnificent as she stepped out of the shadows. Her fur looked dark blue. "I'm Mistystar, leader of RiverClan. Go back to where you belong." Twister felt rage surging in him. How dare she stop him from exploring his own territory! Twister yowled a battle cry, and his claws glited like frost in the moonlight as he raked them down her muzzle. Mistystar howled and pinned him down with a hefty gray paw. "I don't want to hurt you, young cat. Go back. This is your last warning," she hissed. Twister snarled. "Never!" he cried. Mistystar rolled her eyes, and sighed. Twister was appalled. Was this she-cat afraid of anything? Angered, he leaped into battle once more, spitting and clawing. The gray she-cat dodged his blows with her hefty paws easily and at last, grabbed him by the throat. "Go HOME," she snarled. Twister struggled, coughing. Blood was streaming from several wounds and from his mouth. Mistystar sighed and let him go, allowing him to slump gracelessly onto the ground. Mistystar shook her broad gray head. "Tried to tell you," she whispered. To Twister's surpsie, she called for a medicine cat. A beautiful golden she-cat and another pretty gray she-cat bent over him, placing chewed up leaves on his wounds, and soothing him with soft purrs. At last, exaustion overwelmed the gray-black tom and he shut his eyes, and sleep came peacefully. Chapter Fourteen Hazel trekked through the moor, through the fields and farms, and at last, she had arrived at Twolegplace. Her belly had grown uncomfortablely large, and she struggled to walk. Soft rain pattered against the roof, and Hazel lifted her face to the gray, dull sky. She missed Twister and Crackle unbearingly, and was in deep guilt and horror for what she had done. She remembered Striker, and how he always made her laugh and smile, and helped her in times of danger. Tears welled up in her beautiful blue eyes, and she blinked them away irratbly. When the rain had stopped, she came out of her shelter and padded across the mud-slicked clearing. Wind blew her fur and made her eyes water, and a bright bolt of sunshine lit the dark clearing. She looked at the storm that had passed. Towering gray cliuds, fluffy at the top. She could still see flashes of lightning and rumbles of thunder far away. A fierce-looking tabby glared at her. "Hello, stranger," it hissed. Hazel growled and unsheathed her claws. But the gray tabby just sat down and gently began to wash its paws. Hazel tasted the air, and realized it was a female. The tabby was beautiful. Her fur was long and soft and dark stripes ran down her pelt. Her eyes were as blue as the sky. Hazel gazed in awe at the she-cat. "Call me Feather, stranger, come with me," she commanded. Hazel unwillingly followed Feather down the smelly, dark areas of Twolegplace. Hazel gazed in admiration. Lights shown over the roads, cars rumbled by, and tall skyscrapers reached towards the sky. Feather prodded her with a silver paw. "Come on, what are you looking at? It's only the city," she growled. Hazel blinked and continued to follow the mysterious cat. At last, the tabby slinked into a dark alley and leaped up on a silver can that gleamed beautifully, but was very stinky. "Now, meet Reed." Feather mewed calmly. Reed? Hazel glanced around, terrified. At last, another she-cat leaped up on another silver can. Hazel leaped back in surprise. Hard muscles rippled the she-cats shiny black fur. Her body was very slender despite her muscular shoulders and haunches. "Do you need help? I haven't seen you before," Reed's soft mew echoed from the can. Hazel nodded vigorously. "PLease, I'm having kits very soon. I abandoned my foster daughter and son back in the forest, my mate killed my other mate, and I'm all alone!" The truth came spilling out. BUt Reed nodded slowly. "Young cat, I understand your troubles. Please, feel free to stay with me and my sister. Feather is brave, strong, and fierce. Watch out for her tongue," she purred. Hazel flicked up her ears in surprise. "Thank you so much!" she gasped. Hazel gleamed with pride and happiness. She liked Reed alot, a nice, gentle she-cat. Suddenly, something that she never expected to happen at that moment, happened. Hazel squealed and plopped down on the hard ground. "The kits are COMING!" Snap padded slowly after Cinderheart, who was leaping excitedly over the bramble bushes and rocks that stood in her path. "Snap, come on!" she yowled. "This is your first Gathering!" Pearing into her crytal-blue eyes, he trusted her. Snap laughed and tumbled after her. A stern vpoice mewed from behind them. "Watch where your going!" Cloudtail growled. Brackenfur padded ahead, his golden-brown coat gleamin in the moon light. Sorreltail bounded beside him. In the lead, Firestar stood with Jayfeather and Brambleclaw at his side. The new apprentices, Honeypaw and Molepaw were chattering excitedly. Snap and Cinderheart followed the group of ThunderClan cats. Poppyfrost smiled warmly at Cinderheart. "Quit! You';re getting your pelt ruffled and dirty." Cinderheart butted her heasd affectionately into her sister's shoulder fur. Snap watched the sisters play-fight, and silently wished he had a loving sibling to play with. Finally, his mate let go of Poppyfrost's scuff when she saw the island, bathed in moonlight. "Here it is, Snap, come on!" she howled. Snap followed the tabby she-cat happily over the slippery log, and onto a beach soft with pebbles and pine needles. Lionblaze lead the ThunderClan warrriors by the other warriors of the Clans and they mingled into a crowd of ginger, white, tabby, black, and gray fur. Honeypaw and Molepaw joined some RiverClan apprentices. TmOusefur and Longtail were sharing stories of their victories in battle with some other elders. Snap sat down bside a dark gray tom. "Hi, what's your name?" Snap asked cautiously. The tom looked up in surprise. Snap held his tongue as he studied the cat. Himuzzle was covered in deep scratches and one of his ears were badly torn. Several clumps of fur were missing from his flank. The cat's wide amber eyes were full of regret and sorrow. "Twister," he rasped. Snap felt as if a bolt of lightning ripped through his fur. "Twister!" he roared. "i am Snap!" Twister screamed and tried to wriggle his way out of the cats who were guarding him, but they aimed heavy blows at his chest so he sat down worriedly. Snap bent over him, his hot breath filling his senses. "you," he hissed. "Will pay!" He pinned the skinny tom to the ground, his claws unsheathed. "Where is Hazel?" he snarled. Twister shook his head. "I don't know!" he shrieked. Snap slashed his muzzle wit his claws. "Where!" he demanded. Twister, recovering from the blow, shook his head wildly, scattering blood droplets everywhere. The guards tackled Snap off of Twister and chased him to the other side of the clearing. Twister was left winded on the ground. "Hazel..." he was muttering. The cats from the other Clans were watching with wide eyes and bristing fur. Finally, a massive white tom with jet-black paws howled loudly for them to stop. The guards let Snap go. "Nobody is to hurt the prisoner!" a she-cat hissed as they walked away. The leader growled at Snap. "Why have you disturbed the peace?" he snapped. Snap faced the leader with bold eyes and stiff shoulders. "That cat knows whwere my former mate is, and he won't tell me!" The leader's face twisted in fury. "I don't care! It doesn't give you the right to disturb our peace," he snarled. Two ShadowClan warriors pinned him to the ground. Firestar stepped forward. "Let my warrior go!" he yowled at ther guards. "Blackstar, this is no way to treat a loyal warrior of ThunderClan," he meowed evenly.Blackstar growled. "Firestar, he is a rogue. He was never truly a warrior." Firestar suddenly looked as if somebody had pierced his heart. "Have you forgotten that I was a outsider?!" he snalred. A white tom in the audience stood up fiercely. "I wasn't warrior-born, but look at me now, Blackstar! What do you see? A littlen housecat with a collar around his neck eatin Twoleg slop? No! You see a loyal warrior of ThunderClan!" he yowled. Blackstar looked stunned, and Firestar hissed urgently at the thite tom. "Cloudtail, sit doewn!" he hissed. Mistystar and Onestar were watching the two leaders argue with clouded eyes and their tails wrapped neatly around their paws. Mistystar aimed a blow at Firestar's ear, claws unsheathed. "Yourwarrior, Firestar, has no right to accuse my prsioner and attack him for his own loss!!" Firestar dodged her blow neatly with a swift dip of his head. "This is no way to start a Gathering!" he yowled. "Everyobody , be peaceful! StarClan will be angry!" The leaders nodded angrily with hostile eyes, and commanded their bristiling warriors to sit down and be quiet. Snap was eyesd with hostility and threatening hisses, but he sat down bravely and listened to he leaders give their speeches. A prod on his back startled him, and he turned around to meet Cinderheart's hurt blue eyes. "Your former mate?" Chapter Fifteen Twister had been set free the next morning with two warriors escorting him to the border. One was a sleek black tom named Reedwhisker, the other a gray and white she-cat named Petalfur. They crossed the river over the stepping stones, but Reedwhisker and Petalfur swam across. Twisyer eyed them with satisfaction as he was warmed in the sunlight with his dry fur, while the two warriors were wet and cold. "Don't get cocky, kid," hissed Reedwhisker. They journeyed on until they reached the edge of the forest. "Mistystar gave you a chance," Petalfur muttered to him as they stepped back. "Next time, she won't go so easy on you."Reedwhisker dipped his head to Twister, eyes shining, and the two warriors swam across the river once more. Twister blinked his eyes in the sunlight. A sudden thought jolted him. He had forgotten about Crackle! Crackle and her new mate called out Twister's name in thwe forest. Granite shook his head after a while. "Sorry, Crackle. He must have moved somewhere else." Upset, Crackle sat ona sun-warmed stone by the river and put her head between her paws. "OI've lost everything," she whispered. Granite sat beside her, his rough pelt brushing her soft pelt. He rubbed his braod head against hers. "You still have me," he whispered back. Crackle nodded solemnly. "TYou're right," she mewed. Granite nudged her, eyes shining. "That's the spirit, young one. Go aheD AND LOOK for your gray friend. I'll come with you." he promised. THe two purred and ran along the river, calling out Twwister's name. A rustling in the bushes startled Crackle, and she leaped back hissing. Twister reupted from the bushes with a fruious yowl and leaped on Granite's broad shoulders clawing out clumps of black and white fur. Crackle screamed, "Stop!" while Granite threw Twister down in the dust and pinned him down with one massive paw. "Is this YOUR friend?" Granite growled. Crackle nodded quickly. "Please let him go! I'm sure he meant no harm," she begged. Granite took his paw off, allowing Twister to gulp for breath. "Get up," he commanded with his deep voice. Twister scrabbled to his paws. Crackle hissed in his face, "Stay away from my mate, okay?" Twister's eyes shot wide open. "Mate!" he echoed. "His name is Granite. He is old but brave and strong," she mewed. Twister shook his head. "No, Crackle! Are you..Are you expecting his kits?" Crackle's lip curled. "No, of course not. I'm far too young." she growled. "No your not. You're the perfect age to start finding a mate," Twister teased. "And so am I." Crackle rolled her eyes. "No me and you," she teased back. Granite smiled at them both, forgiving Twister of suddenly attacking him. "Where are we going next, young warriors?" Craclle thought for a moment. "To find Snap." Twister gave a shrill shriek of surprise. "Are you crazy?? He'll kill us all!" he cried. C rackle shook her head. "We have Granite" she meowed. "And Snap has to pay for what he did." Chapter Sixteen Granite stalked low and padded through the green forest, ears pricked for any sounds of scrambling prey. Twister followed her, looking around, eyes glazing with fear. "Shush," Granite whispered, flicking her tail. A small, gray mouse nibbled on a seed on a fallen tree branch in front of Granite. She lunged for it and swiftly bit it on the neck. "G-good catch." stammered Twister, sheatning and unsheating his long claws. "Thanks," muttered Granite. She and Twister ventured out into the fallen trees. A cat stood, on a fallen tree. "Who are you?" hissed Twister, crouching to his paws, lip curled in a snarl. The cat leaped down of the tree and stared into the siblings' eyes. "Snap...?" howled Granite. "It can't be." Snap looked at her. "It is me." Twister growled and lunged at Snap, raking thorn-sharp claws down his side and slashing at his side two times. Faster than lighting, he leaped to the other side and slashed there two times. Crackle leaped between them and sneered. "STOP!" she yowled. With his ears flattened and blood splattered all over his pelt, Snap stepped back. Crackle looked at him and sneered. "Leave." He nodded and slithered back into the shadows. Granite looked at his paws and gritted sharp teeth. "We need to find Hazel," he meowed. The trio nodded and without another word, they ran out in the forest. They stepped on splinters and green leaves and leaped over logs. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Fanfiction Series Category:Hawkey's Fanfictions